Haunted Soul
by Night Ghost
Summary: Tribute to Robin and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Haunted Soul**_

_**Disappear, **_

_**Leave me be,**_

**_I don't want to suffer anymore,_**

_**Just go away,**_

**_I toss and turn in my bed_**

_**And wish for this pain to go away,**_

_**Just to disappear,**_

_**But there it is again,**_

**_And I cry out,_**

_**I scream for it all to stop,**_

**_Trying to reach and stab my soul,_**

**_The flames are taunting me,_**

_**Laughing at me,**_

_**And then stabbing me,**_

_**Making me bleed,**_

_**Making me cry out,**_

_**Tears pour out of my eyes,**_

_**I beg for this torture to stop,**_

**_But it continues,_**

**_They laugh and smile while they hurt me,_**

_**They take everything I have gained,**_

_**The memories of my friends,**_

_**They steal,**_

_**I cry out for him to save me,**_

_**The one that has always been by my side,**_

_**Robin,**_

_**That's his name,**_

**_I call out for him to save me,_**

_**This fire that now surrounds me is eating away at my soul,**_

_**I can not stop it,**_

_**The flames shoot up and they are everywhere,**_

_**Burning everything,**_

_**Licking at me,**_

**_And making me fear the flames,_**

_**Robin, **_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Save me,**_

_**Don't let anything hurt me,**_

_**Where are you?**_

**_The flames have reached my soul,_**

_**Making me cry out in pain,**_

_**And then he comes,**_

_**The flames disappear,**_

_**The pain goes away,**_

_**He holds on to me,**_

_**And tells me everything is alright,**_

_**We walk out of the room,**_

_**I look back at the dark room,**_

_**That had once been filled with flames,**_

_**And hope they are gone forever,**_

_**I turn back and let Robin guide me,**_

_**But then I can feel it,**_

_**The flames are still with me,**_

_**They haven't left completely,**_

_**They are still here,**_

**_Haunting my very soul. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Beginnings**_

_**Robin is still here,**_

_**The flames haven't come back to torture me,**_

_**Yet,**_

_**Although I feel like something inside of me,**_

_**Is growing,**_

_**It's a dark burning sensation,**_

_**I do not know what it is,**_

_**So I do not know how to fight it,**_

_**When I sleep it calls to me,**_

_**The flames are telling me to give in,**_

_**They say that Robin can't protect me forever,**_

_**And when he leaves,**_

_**I will fall to them,**_

_**In my dreams I can see them,**_

_**They are slowly coming toward me,**_

_**Smiles are growing on their faces,**_

_**And they are starting to taunt me,**_

_**And laugh at me,**_

_**I am scared,**_

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_**I ask them,**_

**_Because you belong to the flames,_**

**_And to the dark,_**

_**You cannot change what you are,**_

_**You will fall to us,**_

_**You will give in to us,**_

_**It is your destiny,**_

**_And no mortal will stand in the way of this,_**

_**This is what they tell me,**_

_**No,**_

_**No,**_

_**No,**_

**_You are nothing,_**

_**I scream at them,**_

_**But then the flames come at me,**_

_**And they surround me,**_

_**Go away,**_

_**I whimper,**_

_**But it is futile,**_

_**They won't stop until I fall,**_

_**And give in,**_

_**But then,**_

_**He is there,**_

_**And the flames slowly retreat to the dark,**_

_**They are still calling to me,**_

_**Saying,**_

_**He won't be able to save you for long,**_

_**Just a little while longer,**_

_**And you will give in to us,**_

_**You will,**_

_**And then they disappear,**_

_**Back into the darkness, **_

_**I awake,**_

_**And he is standing over me,**_

_**I hold on to him,**_

_**And I cry,**_

_**I know the flames are right,**_

_**My grip on this world is slowly fading,**_

_**And when Robin is no more,**_

_**I will fall into complete darkness,**_

_**But when,**_

_**I do not know,**_

_**But for now,**_

_**He is with me,**_

_**Holding me and caring for me,**_

_**I know he would give his life for me,**_

_**Before he let anything bad happen to me,**_

_**I wish that that won't happen,**_

**_But the flames won't leave my soul,_**

**_Until I fall to the darkness,_**

**_And to their flames,_**

_**They won't rest,**_

_**And I know that this pain that they are causing me,**_

**_It is just the beginning,_**

**_The beginning of something dark. _**


End file.
